Stoney Paths
by underwrongillusionsz
Summary: Craig battles with his new found love for John Paul, who has started to date someone you would never expect.. [M] [JohnPaulOC]eventully JohnPaulCraig.


**Stoney Paths**

**_Craig had been doubting his sexualitly for sometime, and then his best friend had to kiss him at the dance off. Confused, Craig hits self destruction and leads down a path of booze and drugs. But what will Craig think when he meets John Pauls new boyfriend..?_**

**_JohnPaul/OC eventully JohnPaul/Craig_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hollyoaks characters, but I like sexing them up :D**

**_Warnings: Throughout this story 'Stoney Paths' there will be a great deal of Sex, Violence, Drug taking and other stuff. There is also male on male shagging and i like that. xD_**

John Paul layed on his bed, his head messed up with recent events. He had known for sometime that he had been gay, but the fact that he was falling in love with his best mate, he did not expect. Yes, he thought Craig was hot, but he didnt expect this to happen. Everytime he sees Craig touching Sarah he wants to rip her hair out, he hated the fact that it was her Craig was making love to, and not him. John Paul also felt sorry to Hannah, for she had been used. John Paul hated having sex with her, he was thinking of his buddy the whole time, but he didn't want to reveal his true revealings to Craig. Then came the dance off, Craig had sneaked some booze into the school and he got pissed with his friends. Craig was very drunk, and John Paul was drunk but not drunk where he would regret anything that would happen. Then came the chat, The chat that would change John Paul and Craig's friendship for life, the chat that led to that kiss, and that kiss which would lead to this fallout.

FLASHBACK

_"Mate, I love you dude" Craig said, patting John Pauls shoulder and then taking a swig of booze_

_"I love you to, Your great" John Paul replied, his heart bumping and his forehead dripping with sweat. _

_They carried on with thier intensive chat, both drinking quite a bit, and telling each other what great friends they were. and then Craig kissed him. It was only a little kiss on the lips, but John Paul thought that he wanted more. Without thinking, John Paul kissed Craig again, thier tounges clashed into each other as they kissed. It only lasted about 10 seconds before Craig pulled away and was devastated at what just happenend. He looked at John Paul and before they knew it, they were walking back into the dance off. _

_"Well, Tell her, Tell her what you just done" Hannah said, her eyes were filled with tears and face looked angered. She had seen it, she had seen the kiss. ._

END

Craig sat on his computer chair and was punching his wall. How could he lead John Paul on. What shocked Craig the most was that HE responed to the kiss, HE felt good and HE wanted more. Why though? He faniced the pants of Sarah and enjoyed making love to her, he loved the feel of her on top of him and he loved making her moan, but he had been battling with his sexuality for ages, he had been attracted to Justin Burton for a while, but he put that to the back of his head. And then he met John Paul.

_Why did John Paul have to move here and mess me up in the head. I cant believe that I want him. I love Sarah and thats true, but I keep having thoughts of having John Paul kiss me, touch me and do stuff to me to make me cum. I want his body to rub against mine and I want to make him moan, but why? When I was attracted to Justin i was also attracted to his sisters aswell, I just thought i was going through a stage. I have only slept with 3 girls, so maybe I am bi? But I cant be, I cant be. I just cant be. AGHH craig your such a fucking muppet. _

"I dont want John Paul" Craig shouted to himself "I dont want John Paul, I want Sarah, I want Sarah, I want John Paul. Oh shit, I want Sarah i dont want John Paul, I cant have John Paul i have to end my friendship with him" he sighed to himself before texting John Paul.

_Mate, I cnt c u again. I hve to mke my rltionshp with Sarah wrk. I ope u understand. Craig. _

and then he sent it.

He sent THAT message..

**_Chapter Two: _**

**_John Paul is comforted by an unexpcted source and loses his virginity and Craig gets the shock of his life._**


End file.
